


No Healer's Hands are These

by FireEye



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: He's not a healer by trade, but he will do his best.
Relationships: Yoshimo & Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	No Healer's Hands are These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriegPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriegPlants/gifts).



They’re separated from the others, down a gulley, across a river. They’ve left a trail of blood, which stands a better chance at hindering their survival than it does in leading their allies to them. And so, they find their way, through the dark – a soft-footed thief and a soft-hearted ranger, until the distance is more to his liking.

In the shelter of a small grove, Yoshimo eases the daughter of Bhaal to the ground. There’s a crossbow bolt lodged in her chest, one that was meant for him.

“Brigands,” Yoshimo scoffs, more to himself than to her. “The most inelegant of thieves.”

He feels her stare on him in the darkness, and can imagine her expression – eyes bleak, skin pale from blood loss. He busies himself with bringing together brush and clearing a space for a small fire to see by – she is sure to forgive him if he steals her tinderbox.

It smolders more than it burns, and is about as cheerful a campfire as his heart feels at the moment.

She doesn’t look half as bad as he had feared, but the bolt is still there and her expression is deeply drawn. He eases her backpack from her shoulders, and after a second thought unfastens her sword’s scabbard and sets it aside, that the hilt isn’t digging into her ribs.

Yoshimo finds what he needs in her backpack, and blankets out her cloak to lay it out beside her.

Taking a deep breath, he rests his hand beside the bolt where it protrudes from her chest. She swallows as she watches him assess the damage more closely, and he shakes his head.

Her leather armor has to go, first, and so it does. He unclasps her cloak, and helps her out of her shirt. The potion will mitigate the damage, and he will bind the wound... and once they are back within the splendor of civilization, they will find a healer.

That is the plan.

He grips the bolt shaft gingerly. It is so, so close to her heart....

“Yoshimo...”

There’s pain in her expression. Bleariness. But there’s something more. Something more that makes his heart ache for her.

 _Trust_.

“Why must you look at me like that?” He touches her cheek, not unkindly. “Why must you be such a fool?”

Why can’t this be _easy_?

He rips the bolt from her flesh.

She muffles a scream.

He winces in sympathy, but there’s no time to lose to it.

Deftly, he sops the potion on the bandages, and presses them into the now-bleeding wound. Her hand grips his as he raises the vial and its remaining precious healing liquid to her lips and tilts her head back gently to coax her to drink it. He then sets to work on binding the wound tight.

And when it is done, he waits only long enough for her to catch her breath. He helps her with her shirt, and wraps her snugly in her cloak.

 _She’ll live_ , he thinks. For now.

Though he supposes that is all the Gods grant any mortal, god-born or not.

“Thank you...” she whispers.

Yoshimo nods.

“For you, my friend, any time.”

She smiles, faintly.

The thief doesn’t know what the future will hold for them. Of anything of worth they will be able to steal from it.

For now, he sits beside her.

His fool-hearted friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept some awkward friendship feelings. <3


End file.
